火水 Fi' Ter: The Child of Yin & Yang 阴阳
by Forbidden-Hanyou
Summary: Ozai was defeated,Aang&Toph went to search for survivng AirNomads,Sokka and Suki are engaged,Zuko is Fire Lord,and Mai is with a new guy.And Katara's on a quest of her own to find answers to a very dangerous question:Why can she firebend?-ON HIATUS!-


FH: Hello Readers! This is my first ATLA Fan fiction, and I hope that you guys don't flame me too bad. I might suck at the fighting scenes, and if anyone has any tips on how to describe the Bending fights, it would be greatly appreciated. Okay, this is a Zutara (Zuko and Katara) Fan fiction, so if you like Kataang, (Katara and Aang) please go somewhere else. This is set post-Sozin's Comet. Now, here are the Pairings:

Pairing #1: Zutara (Zuko & Katara)

Pairing #2: Taang (Toph & Aang)

Pairing #3: Sukka (Suki & Sokka)

Pairing #4: MaiOC (Mai & an OC)

Alright, so there is the pairings. If you want to submit an OC for Mai, please fill out the form below to submit your OC in a review.

*****Form*****

Name (First & Last):

Appearance:

Nation:

Fighting Capabilities (Bender or Non-Bender):

Weapon of Choice:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

***End of Form***

FH: There, now that all the work is out of the way, Zuko, could you please do the disclaimer?

Zuko: With pleasure.-cracks knuckles- Kera doesn't own ATLA, any of us characters, or anything except to plot to this story. If anyone is found stealing this plot, I will hunt them down and burn them to a crisp.

FH: Well…That was…scary…

Zuko: I meant it to be. Can't have rogue Readers steal this plot, can we?

FH: No, I guess not…Anyways, on to the story!

"Yin is characterized as slow, soft, yielding, diffuse, cold, wet, or tranquil; and is associated with water, earth, the moon, femininity and nighttime."-Wikipedia

"Yang, by contrast, is fast, hard, solid, focused, hot, dry, or aggressive; and is associated with fire, sky, the sun, masculinity and daytime."-Wikipedia

…Prologue: The First Prophecy…..

Long ago, a prophecy was made, to foretell the coming of an amazing child born of two Nations, the Water Tribe & the Fire Nation. It was unknown into which Nation the child was to be born, or whether the child was to be male or female. All that was known was that the child would bear the marking of the Sun & the Moon upon their brow when the time came for them to bring peace to a troubled world. Many other Prophecies were made concerning the Fi-Ter (Fighter), but the First Prophecy was the one that began it all. And Fi-Ter was the name given to the child, who is half Fire Nation (Fi=Fire) and half Water Tribe (Ter=WaTer). It all began when an old woman made the Prophecy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~216 Years Earlier, Year of the Avatar 1794~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An old woman, with graying hair and dark blue eyes stood before the assembled crowd of Fire Nation and Water Tribe people, including Royalty. She was the most reputable Seer in all of the four Nations, and everyone had learned to heed her Foretellings or face the consequences. She had something very important to say.

"Citizens of the Fire Nation, Fire Lord and Fire Lady, I welcome you," she began, and she was greeted by cheering from said citizens. She continued on,"Citizens of the Water Tribe, Chief and Water Lady, I welcome you." Cheering from all assembled greeted her. They quieted as she motioned for them to do so.

"I have come to you with a Prophecy that is tied to both of your Nations! And I believe that it will most certainly not be the last, so I declare the title of this Prophecy, The First Prophecy! I will tell you the Prophecy and explain it as best as I can. The Prophecy is this!" she shouted, and the whole crowd went deathly silent.

"A child shall be born;

A child of the Sun;

A child of the Moon;

A child of Fire, Yang;

A child of Water, Yin;

A child who plays with Fire;

A child who splashes through Water;

A child who will bring peace;

A child with opposing elements;

Of Yin & Yang,

Of Fire & Water,

Of Sun & Moon,

Of Summer & Winter,

Of Day & Night,

A child who stands for unity;

Born on the Day of the Black Sun;

When Sun & Moon,

Yin & Yang,

Fire & Water,

Are in perfect harmony.

And when the child comes,

And destiny calls,

An era of eternal peace awaits."

She finished, and looked at the disbelief in the faces of the crowd. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"This child will be born with both Fire Nation and Water Tribe Blood flowing through their veins. Whether the child is to be male or female is uncertain at this point. However, it IS known that only one ability will make itself known until destiny calls and their true abilities are awakened. When their true abilities are revealed, a red and blue marking depicting a blue crescent moon inside of a red flared Sun will appear upon their brow and they will be known as the Fi-Ter, Child of Fire and Child of Water. Take the Prophecy as you see fit; it may still be a long way off before the Fi-Ter is born." And with that, the old woman, named Tui Ling, exited the stage and went back to her home. She still had more Prophecies to predict, after all.

************************200 Years Later, Year of the Avatar 1994***************************

In the Southern Water Tribe, it was a happy day. Southern Water Lady Kya was in labor with her second child. The day had started out sunny but then a solar eclipse made the sky turn red and the sun look black. It was the Day of the Black Sun. But that didn't bother the villagers at all. In fact, it made them happier, because they knew that on that day, Fire Nation soldiers would be defenseless and stupid if they tried to raid the village on that day. This meant that the child that was soon to be born would have an immense amount of luck.

Lady Kya's firstborn, a son named Sokka, sat next to his mother's head, unsure of what was going on. He was only 1 1/2 years old after all. Chief Hakoda sat by Kya's side and held her hand as she grunted in pain and pushed with all her might. With the final urging of the Healer and a final cry of pain, Kya slumped back on the pillows in relief when she heard the cry of a tiny infant. After cleaning up the infant and wrapping it in a blue silk blanket lined with white rabbit-deer fur, the Healer, Jina, handed the squirming, crying bundle to Kya.

"Congratulations, my Lady. You have a healthy baby girl," Jina said, smiling. She sat up and exited the igloo, along with her two assistants, to give the family alone time.

Kya gently held the crying babe to her chest and began to rock her. The baby's cries dwindled to nothing and Kya hummed a lullaby. Sokka, being a curious 1 1/2 year old, leaned over his mother's shoulder to get a better look at his new sister. With a tentative hand, he reached out and stroked his sister's soft cheek, and was amazed as she opened her dark blue eyes and stared at him curiously. Hakoda laughed and Kya giggled as the baby reached out and firmly grasped Sokka's little index finger in her smaller hand.

"Well, would you look at that. She already knows who her big brother is. And you are going to take care of your little sister Sokka, aren't you?" Hakoda asked Sokka warmly.

Sokka, only understanding a little of what his father said, nodded his head vigorously. He had learned that saying yes to Daddy made Daddy happier with him.

Hakoda chuckled and ruffled Sokka's hair.

"That's my little man," Hakoda smiled, "So Kya, have you thought of a name for our beautiful daughter?"

Kya smiled and nodded.

"I want to name her Katara; it was my mother's name," she said softly, smiling as she smoothed down the dark chocolate curls of the baby girl.

Hakoda smiled and nodded.

"Katara it is then," He replied.

Kya smiled. _If only you knew that I was born in the Fire Nation with Fire Nation parents. But I can never tell you. That is my burden to carry. I will maintain that I'm a refugee from the Northern Water Tribe. I just hope that my life will stay this way forever._

…..End of Prologue: The First Prophecy…..

FH: So…What do you think? Do you like it? I was working on the finer details for the past weeks and I finally made everything fit with what I came up with. There are many awesome plot twists to come, now that I got past the first chapter. Please R & R!


End file.
